


Gonta's Heart Throbbing Adventure

by OumEnoGoMeno



Series: Gonta x Danganronpa Characters [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships will be tagged as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OumEnoGoMeno/pseuds/OumEnoGoMeno
Summary: A rewrite of what would’ve happened if Gonta replaced Shuichi in the Love Suite events.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Gonta x Danganronpa Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980317
Kudos: 26





	Gonta's Heart Throbbing Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Gonta might be slightly out of character

When Gonta originally heard of the “Love Suite” the school apparently had he was confused as to what it would entail. Monokuma didn’t give him any details on what would happen in there; he only shoved 15 keys into his hands before scurrying off. 

The keys had different names etched onto them, one for each classmate he had. The keys themselves weren’t anything special. It was a plain metal key littered with poorly drawn pink hearts. 

That didn’t matter now though. The first person he decided to use the key with was Miu- for reasons he didn’t understand and would probably regret later on. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Gonta stood at the entrance of the door for the love suite, the sheer brightness of the pink in the room causing him to squint a little. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, earning him a startling noise from Miu who was standing by the heart shaped bed. 

He paid little mind to her noise, and opted instead to look around the room. To his left was a slide that led into a bathtub of sorts. On his right was a table and an odd wooden x with shackles on the ends of the boards, with what he guessed were whips that were hung from either side of them. 

His mind couldn't fathom what they were for, but he guessed that it had something to do with love. After all he didn’t know anything about love. ‘ _Maybe that’s why Monokuma picked Gonta, because he not know about love.’_

He positioned himself on the opposite side of the bed that way he could be in front of Miu. Her expression was what it normally was, a “bitch face” as Kokichi referred to it as. She stared at him, and he stared back unsure of what to do.

_‘Monokuma told Gonta that every time Gonta comes here he has to act like their “ideal”. Gonta not know what that mean but Gonta will do his best to be Miu’s “ideal!”_

“Hey, Gonta…” Miu spoke up. Gonta’s attention snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention as best as he could on Miu, _‘Gonta know gentleman must pay attention to lady’_

“Yes Miu?” 

Her face lit up and a small smile formed on her lips, “I got some fan-fuckin’-tastic news that’ll put a smile on your face!” She exclaimed cheerily. The tone of her voice sent a small chill down his spine, a somewhat primal instinct he developed that let him know something bad was going to happen. _‘Gonta know Miu can be un-lady like but Gonta trust Miu.’_

“Kehehe… And since we’re childhood friends, you’re gettin’ and exclusive inside scoop. So you better feel real fuckin’ special.” She finished, Gonta didn’t catch the small tinge of nervousness at the end of her words. 

_‘Ah so Gonta’s Miu’s friend, maybe Miu won’t act unladylike. But Gonta always treat lady as gentleman would’_

“So, yeah, about this news…” She started but abruptly stopped. Gonta stared back at her waiting for her to continue but she only stared back. _‘Why Miu suddenly go quiet… No way! Did Gonta not act like gentleman?!’_

Before he had the chance to open his mouth Miu spoke up shyly, “Y-Y-Y-Youuuuuu... “ She sputtered out. _‘Gonta what?’_

“Y-You can...have your way with me...if you want…” Her voice was a whisper and her cheeks were a bright pink. Gonta’s own cheeks flushed a bit, he wasn’t too well versed with sexual expression's but he spent enough time with Miu to understand what she meant.

Well, he hoped it wasn’t what he thought, so he opted to question her. 

“Gonta confused about what Miu wants.” As he finished his sentence Miu’s expression and mood took an entire 180.

“You didn’t hear me!? You are SUCH an asshole!” She yelled at him. Gonta opened his mouth to speak up but Miu continued her sentence, “I just said you could have your way with me! You fuckin’ asshole!” 

“No Gonta heard you! Gonta just doesn’t understand what Miu wants.” His hands were raised in front of him, _‘Only if Gonta was better with words maybe Miu could understand.’_ “Maybe if Miu told Gonta what she mean Gonta will understand. Gonta know he shouldn't talk like this but Gonta not smart boy”

Miu stood there pondering for a second before she remembered that Gonta was too innocent to understand her- which unbeknownst to her he knew exactly what she wanted, “Uh… er, ya know how two animals mate right? Well that’s what I want to do with you…” 

“Ah that makes it easier for Gonta. It easier for animals to mate to… AHHHH!” He yelled taking a few steps back, “Gonta no can do that! Mating for people who married! Gonta and Miu not married!” The words came out louder than he expected but he hoped Miu would understand.

“Bu-but why? It’s only cuz… I wanna…thank you, Gonta…” 

Gonta calmed down a bit but his face was still heavily flushed and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. “Th-thank Gonta for what? Gonta not know what he did to be thanked”

“Well, what better reward for a man…than this slammin’ sexy-ass body of mine, know what I’m sayin’!?” There it was again, her mood shifted completely again.

“Gonta know what happening… but why does Miu want to thank Gonta?” He pondered, _‘Maybe Gonta should’ve done more research to learn more’_

The look on Miu’s face was dumbfounded, offended even, “Huh? You really don’t know!? And you call yourself my childhood friend!? You asshole!” Her voice was exasperated. 

“Oh no. Gonta sorry he not know… Gonta not smart boy so Gonta asks to be patient with him.” The last few words were somber, and Miu seemed to acknowledge that he needed a simple explanation to understand some things.

“O-ok, but d-don’t laugh… okay?” 

“Gonta won’t ever laugh at Miu, Gonta here to hear Miu!” He reassured her. His words seemed to do the trick since Miu calmed down a bit. 

“You won’t...shout at me?” 

“No! Gentleman never shout at lady!” He said in a near yell- ironic. 

Miu nodded and took a deep breath in, “O-Okay…” She paused to take another deep breath in, “Ever since we were kids, Gonta... you’ve always taken care of me, y’know?”

“You held my hand everywhere we went... You stayed by my side no matter what...You protected me from everything... And you’re still doin’ that for me even though it makes you an outcast with me…”

_‘So Gonta perfect gentleman for Miu in this world’_

“If I didn’t have you in my life...I’d prolly be in a gutter or dead or something…You’re the only reason I can get out of bed in the morning.” Miu’s lips were turned up in a nervous smile as she spoke, she looked even more beautiful when she was shy. _‘What would gentleman do?’_ He pondered for a second before taking slow steps towards her. 

Miu didn’t notice due to her eyes being downcast on the floor, “A-And so...I wanted to thank you…But you told me to use my inventions to help other people and not use them on you…That you were happy that you were able to inspire my inventions…I only have m-myself left to offer to you” She sputtered her words out, and her face was bright red. 

Gonta listened carefully to every word until he stood in front of her; he wasn’t sure what was compelling him to do this but he didn’t object. He reached out for her hands taking them into his, Miu jumped in surprise before relaxing and looking up to meet his gaze. 

His red eyes were calm, gentle, the complete opposite of what one would think of when they first see him. 

“B-but that’s just an excuse,” She spoke quietly. Gonta’s eyes analyzed every feature of her face, he’s been close to her prior to this but he never was able to take in all her beauty. 

“Wh-What I really want is…” She turned her head and looked back down on the ground, “Is… your baby” 

He looked at her with a confused expression, “But Gonta doesn’t have baby” 

“Huh!?” Miu spat out, “What the hell’s so hard to understand about me wanting your baby? God you’re such a dolt at times… I don’t know how I fell in love with you” Her last sentence was whisper and wasn’t meant as a insult, not meant for him to hear so he didn't acknowledge him. 

“Whatever. With my beauty, brains, and talent, and your brawn and weird charm…Why, that’s the recipe for a perfect child fit for Mr. and Mrs.Ultimate Inventor!” Miu’s hands were still held by Gonta’s and he guessed if they weren’t she’d be marching around the room boasting about their nonexistent child. She was practically shaking in excitement. 

“We just gotta give the kid the right education, let ‘em take after their mother the one and only Miu Iruma, let ‘em invent whatever and we’re set for life! Hah, my plan’s genius!” Her voice was cheerful, but Gonta picked up a tinge of sadness from it. Really, he should be shocked about the whole situation but his sixth sense was telling him something was wrong. 

“Is that what Miu really want?” He didn’t mean for it to attract any negative emotion for Miu but it did just that. Her expression turned sour, but it quickly subsided into quaint nervousness, “Wh-what? Don’t tell me you’re gonna fuck up my plans for my- our future? Or maybe...” Her words fell silent and she pulled away from Gonta. “...Maybe you don’t… want that future with me?” Though she was turned away from him he could make out that her eyes were watery.

_‘D-Did Gonta do something wrong?’_ He thought panicking slightly, _‘Gentleman not supposed to make lady cry. Stupid Gonta!’_

“You’ll prolly just get tired of me right? Is that why you don’t want to have a baby with me?” Her voice was growing desperate and Gonta felt a little unnerved. His mind was going crazy trying to find a way to make this better. 

Still she continued her spiel, “N-No! I don’t want you to abandon me, too! S-So you gotta make me pregnant.” She took a step forward prompting Gonta to take a step back, “I can't have you abandoning me! This is the only way to make sure of it! You understand, right!? RIGHT!?” 

_Abandonment… Gonta not understand much but Miu remind him of wolf pup who mom died. Pup was afraid, Miu prolly like that’_

Words weren’t his forte, he knew that much, but he knew how it felt to be abandoned. He never wished anything like that upon anyone. He scanned Miu’s face which had a few tears running down her cheek. An idea popped into his mind and he decided to act upon it.

He relaxed his demeanor and stepped towards her again, both hands reaching out for her. She looked up at him in slight surprise, a mischievous smile spread across her face, “I-I knew you couldn’t resist such a goddess like me. Now help me und-” Before she could finish her sentence Gonta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He took care not to use too much force.

She was frozen for a while and even resisted a bit, trying to pull away from being buried in his “man tits,” before succumbing to his hug and pressing closer against him. 

“Gonta want Miu to know Gonta will never abandon her. Gentleman never abandon… girlfriend.” The mention of girlfriend caused him to blush, but he had to continue for her sake- even if this is all fake, “Gonta love Miu too much to abandon her. But Gonta think that it too early to have baby. Gonta want to do more things with Miu like travel world and help Miu with inventions. Gonta not want Miu to do things she doesn’t want to do.” The smaller girl in his grasp started trembling slightly, an odd noise escaped her.

She was crying.

Gonta didn’t intend for her to start crying but he had to continue, to hell with the gentleman act, he knew how it felt to be abandoned and he didn’t want her to feel the same either. 

“Gonta know how it feel to be abandoned. Gonta’s human family never went to look for him when he got lost in forest…” He stopped himself before he revealed anything any further, he still wasn’t sure how much Miu’s version of himself changed from his actual self. Still there was a way he could salvage it, “Gonta only wanted to come back to human family for Miu… Gonta didn’t want Miu to be alone”

When he finished everything was silent, the only sounds that he could hear were their heartbeat and their breathing- hers being more labored. 

A realization set into him and he quickly started to panic, _‘Gonta made Miu cry… Gonta shou-’_

A laugh erupting from Miu tore him out of his thoughts, _‘What?_ Wasn’t Miu crying’

“Hahaha, who knew you had such a way with words huh?” She looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy from crying, cheeks red in the form of a blush, but now a smile was spread across her face.

Not a forced one, no. It was a genuine smile that let him now without words that she appreciated what he said. She wrapped his arms around his abdomen and tried to pull him closer than they already were (Try because Gonta’s like a brick wall).

“I’m glad I fell in love with you…but ya know…” She trailed off pulling away from him yet again. The blush on her face intensified, “...We don’t have to make a baby b-but we can still do it…”

“So I’m only gonna ask you once...p-please Gonta…take me” Her voice was desperate, and she tried her best to bat her eyes at him seductively. 

Gonta shot back and he felt the back of his legs bump again the edge of the bed, he held his hands in front of him defensively, “G-Gonta no can do that, it not gentleman like to-”

“You motherfucker!” Miu yelled, taking a step towards Gonta. _‘Are Miu’s pupils turning into....hearts?!’_

“Ya got me all riled up with how much you cared and loved me and now you won't use your dick to show it?! Fuck it! C’mere Gonta, I’ll show you how a real gentleman is supposed to treat a goddess like me.” 

Before Gonta could respond she lunged at him, somehow managing to topple him onto the bed behind him. He could hear what sounded like part of the bed frame snapping, but that didn’t matter now.

Miu shuffled around on top of him but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything, any form of protest died before he could do anything. It also didn’t help that a weird feeling down _there_ was betraying him. 

She did say this would make him a true gentleman though.

…

\--------------------

The evening after the love hotel Gonta opened his door to be greeted by a box of cookies on the floor, a small sticky note on it indicated it was from Miu. 

He blushed upon remembering what transpired and quickly retreated back into his room before anyone could see his reaction. Monokuma told him that no one would remember the events of the Love Hotel, but maybe he was wrong.

The entirety of the day Miu was being overly nice to him, clingy even. He paid no mind to it but he felt something bad would happen. 

Whatever the case was he would have to deal with it later, for now he decided to try one of the cookies before he went to bed.

They tasted good- easily one of the best he’s ever tried- but something was off about them. It had a certain taste to it that he vaguely remembered from whenever he would go with his forest family to hunt.

He shook his head, there’s no way it could have blood in them.

Yeah… No way 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to elaborate more on her fear of abandonment and Gonta trying to comfort Miu but I forgot this is still supposed to be a love suite event so I’ll save that for an entirely different fic. Hence why it ends abruptly.  
> I do plan on writing everyone else’s love suite events but I’m not sure if I'll keep the same context or have different ones. For example, change Kokichi’s since Gonta isn’t a detective, and writing one for Shuichi.  
> Anyways there’s no particular order that this will be updated but the next one will definitely be Kirumi.  
> I'll try to update once or twice a week.


End file.
